The remote administration of assessments (tests) over a communications network is commonplace. While such online testing facilitates ease and convenience for test-takers and administrators, remotely administered tests over such a communications network provide ample opportunities for cheating. It is very common for test-takers to collude with others testers over the network and/or to conduct online searching for answers to test questions as they are presented.
It would therefore be advantageous to enable test administration clients to detect cheating attempts when a test-taker engages in online searching for answers to questions during the exam, and to provide evidence of such cheating in a supportable manner.